Shattered
by littlemissbad
Summary: This is my sequel to 'Welcome to My Life'. Like I promised it's about to get VERY interesting. Please Read and Review and let me know what you guys think!
1. Happily N'Ever After

Shattered

Chapter 1: Happily N'Ever After

Prue Trudeau smiled as she waved to her 5 year old son and her husband of four years and watched them drive off. Prue smiled one last time then walked into their house and closed the door. The past five years had been great and both Prue and Andy loved sharing their lives with their precious 5 year old son Matthew. Of course Matthew was _technically_ Andy and Prue's but they loved him the same anyway. Besides that was about to change. Prue and Andy were expecting their first child _together_ and they were both extremely excited. Matthew was excited to be a big brother too. He didn't know about his real father and Prue had intended to keep it that way until he had decided to seek the truth himself. Unfortunately other people had different ideas.

Life had been going just as well for Prue's two sisters as well. Piper and Leo were still happily married and shared two boys, Wyatt and Chris. They were adorable boys and both Prue and Phoebe loved them to pieces. Phoebe had finally found love with Kyle Warren who was a doctor (yes the same Kyle). They really were a perfect match. They had gotten married last spring and Prue and Piper were delirious for her, Prue more so then Piper of course. Phoebe's love life had always been a bit of a tender spot between Prue and Phoebe she was so happy that Phoebe had finally found someone who was worthy of her love. (All the others had been scum in her opinion but don't tell Phoebe that!) Oh well Prue was just happy that she'd finally found her soul mate and that was apparent, watching the twinkle in her baby sister's eye every time she even thought about Kyle. Unfortunately, the two of them had been fighting a lot lately about the ongoing topic of starting a family. That was a _very_ tender topic between the two. Phoebe wanted to start a family like yesterday and Kyle just wanted some time to enjoy their marriage. Knowing Phoebe, she'd get her way and Kyle would just have to deal with it. He was great with the boys which just made Phoebe question again and again what he was so worried about. _Boys._ Yes both Prue and Piper had broken the Halliwell tradition, giving birth to their sons. Prue smiled remembering how adamant Grams had been about them giving birth to girls. Oh well both Andy and Prue were hoping for a girl this time. Prue smiled as she rested her hands on her two months pregnant stomach. 

"I can't wait to meet you my precious," she whispered to her unborn child. Prue then made her way down to the dark room so she could develop her pictures from the shoot she had taken yesterday. Prue was currently fulfilling her dream as a professional photographer. It had always been her passion; she just never had time to pursue it. After their mother had died, Prue had spent most of her time taking care of her family. She had practically raised her sisters. Prue sighed and walked down the stairs to get to her work. About 20 minutes later, she heard an abrupt knock at the door. She smiled. _Must be my camera_, she said making her way up the stairs. She had ordered a new camera a couple weeks back and it was supposed to be arriving. Unfortunately when she opened that door, she came face to face with something she hadn't expected to see for five years.

**Okay so this chapter is REALLY short but I wanted to see what you guys think about the sequel. So if you want some more, then click that little button and give me some feedback! **

**Jacqueline**


	2. Matthew Andrew Halliwell

Chapter 2: Matthew Andrew Halliwell

Prue stared at him; her mind in awe. Roger smiled back at her.

"Matthew Andrew Halliwell eh," he said, "that's my son's name. He sure is adorable ain't he. Takes after his father I suppose." Prue's eyes turned ice cold. 

"Actually people say he takes more after me then anything and just for the record, I sure as hell hope he doesn't turn into anything remotely similar to you."

"Okay well I guess I deserved that," Roger said. Prue chuckled.

"You deserve absolutely nothing and I don't even know what I'm doing wasting my time talking to you," Prue said starting to close the door but Roger grabbed it before she had a chance to close it completely. "Roger, what the hell do you want?!" Prue demanded.

"A second chance." Prue just glared at him.

"Roger you left me. You left me when I was pregnant with our son and you expect me to just let you waltz back into his life? Into _our_ life?" Prue was absolutely outraged. She hadn't seen him in 5 years and now he wants to be a part of his son's life again. The son that _he_ abandoned. 

"Prue, I love you and I want you back. I want to be a family again. You, me and Matthew; what do you say?" Prue looked at him then raised her hand to reveal the glittering diamond ring on her finger.

"I say you're too late for both of us. I finally found someone who loves me for who I am; who's worthy of my love and my son."

"Oh so he just dealt with the fact that you have a son?" Roger asked cockily.

"Oh no, he _raised_ my son. He proposed to me when I was 4 months pregnant with Matthew. He gave up more for me then you would ever dream of and now I'm finally going to give him something back," she finished gesturing to her growing stomach.

"You're pregnant?" he asked disgustedly. 

"Yes I am and I couldn't be happier. Look Roger, I moved on and you should do the same. You sure didn't have a problem doing so five years ago."

"He's my son!" Roger pleaded.

"No, he _was_ your son. You kinda lost that privilege when you left us."

"Actually you walked out, not me."

"And what fucking choice did I have?! You wanted me to get a god damn abortion! You didn't want him!"

"Well I want him now." Prue just shook her head.

"Get the fuck off my property!" she screamed.

"And what are you going to do?" he asked cockily, "call your little husband?"

"That's exactly what I'll do, he's a fucking cop Roger; I wouldn't be so cocky."

"Well then I guess I will be leaving but remember Prue, I gave you a chance." Roger smiled evilly, then walked to his car and drove off. Prue closed the door and walked over to the couch where she collapsed into sobs. She didn't even hear Phoebe walk in. Phoebe immediately rushed over to her sobbing sister. 

"Honey," she said gently pulling Prue close. 

"Phoebe...he...he's...going...to...take...Matth...ew...from...me," she sobbed into her sister's shoulder.

"Shhhh," Phoebe said stroking her sister's hair in an effort to calm her sister. After Prue had started to calm down, Phoebe started her little interrogation. "Honey what happened?" she asked gently. Prue looked at her younger sister, her eyes still wet from her tears. 

"Phoebe, Roger came back," she said slowly, "he wants Matthew." Phoebe's eyes grew wide upon hearing the news. 

"Do you mean like abduction?!" Phoebe exclaimed. Prue shook her head.

"No Phoebe, he's going to take me to court. He's going to ruin our life! What the hell am I going to do? Matthew doesn't even know about him; he thinks Andy's his daddy. He's gonna hate me Phoebe!" Prue then broke down in sobs again.

"Honey, he's not going to hate you. Look we're going to fix this honey. I promise," she said holding her sister and stroking her hair. She really had no idea how they were going to fix this but she knew that she most certainly wasn't going to let her nephew be handed over to that son of a bitch Roger without putting up one hell of a fight!

**Charmingbrenda:** Yes, you were right it was Roger but hey still more to come!

**Annamarie:** I hope this satisfied you a little bit and there is still lots to come so sorry if it seems to be a little slow right now!

**Prue fan:** I will only continue if you keep reviewing! LOL JK!

**Okay guys for now the chapters are going to stay quite short, that way I can update quicker! So will Roger take her to court? Will Matthew find out about Roger? How will **_**Andy**_** react? Read and find out!!**


	3. Compromising

Chapter 3: Compromising

A couple days later the phone rang. Prue was the only one home yet again so she answered it.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Prue, it's Roger."

"God, what do you want now?"

"Talk that's it. Meet me at Lenny's?" Prue smiled slightly. That was where he used to take her when they were still together.

"Fine but don't actually expect anything from me."

"Like I said all I want is to talk. Does 11 work?"

"Fine, see you then." Prue sighed as she hung up the phone. What the hell had she just got herself into?

At exactly 11 o'clock, Prue got out of her car and walked over to a small table that Roger had saved for the two of them. 

"Hey Prue," he said warmly. 

"Hi," she replied coldly. She ordered a coffee then the two started to talk. "Okay Roger, what the hell do you want?"

"Look Prue, I know I hurt you all those years ago and I'm forever sorry and I can't change the past but I can change the future. I want to be a part of my son's life."

"Ha hurt me? Roger you crushed me and why now? Why do you want to be a part of his life now? He's five years old Roger. Where were you when he said his first word? When he took his first step? Where the hell were you when I delivered him? God Roger, you don't get it. You just can't come waltzing back into his life. You'll screw him up!"

"Prue, I know I wasn't there all those times that I should have been and that's killed me but Prue please give me a chance."

"Why should I? Why should _he_? And what about Andy? He's the closest thing that that boy has ever had to a father and as far as I'm concerned, he is Matthew's father. You can't just take that from him. He's worked too hard for it."

"Prue, as much as I don't want to, if you're not going to cooperate with me, I'm going to have to take you to court."

"Bullshit! You don't have to do anything but get the fuck out of our lives! If you take me to court it's going to become public and your little 'friends' are going to hear about how you left your pregnant 

girlfriend 5 years ago and now you want your kid back! _You'll be ruined_," she said whispering the last sentence. Roger just glared at her.

"What other choice do I have?" he demanded.

"You can leave us alone. We've done fine without you."

"No, I made that mistake last time. I'm not leaving and I don't care if my reputation gets ruined. Prue, I want to see my son. I don't even know what he looks like. I mean I've kept all the newspaper articles and anything I could find on him. I met his teacher; she seems like a good teacher. She told me he was very athletic and extremely intelligent. Just like his mother," he said not even looking at Prue anymore. Prue just stared at him. She couldn't believe it. He had actually checked up on them. All these years she had thought he hadn't given a fuck about them but he had _checked up_ on them.

"You really love him don't you?" Prue said quietly. Roger just nodded.

"Prue I know I seem like the biggest jerk in the world but I love that boy more than life itself. I know that sounds crazy considering that I barely know him but ever since that day in the park, I just couldn't stop thinking about him."

"What day in the park?"

"Your husband had taken him to the park and he had left for a minute to get Matthew some ice cream. He asked me if I'd watch him for a minute. I had my niece with me so I guess he figured that Matthew would be safe with me. He looked so much like you and I knew it had to be our son. I remember talking to him; he was so smart for a five year old."

"Yeah he's a pretty intelligent little five year old. Roger I..."Prue stuttered. She didn't know what to say anymore. Yeah sure he had been a son of a bitch for leaving her like that but he really loved this boy; _really_ loved him. Didn't that deserve something?

"Prue, don't. Look I'm not asking for you to let me play daddy to him; I just want to be a part of his life and I don't care if I'm just Roger to him. Please Prue."

"Look Roger it's not like I can stop you anyway and I think we really need to put aside our personal feelings for one another and just deal with it, for Matthew." Roger smiled.

"Thank-you Prue; you don't know how much this means to me."

"Hey, I wouldn't be thanking me yet. You still have to be accepted by him not that that will be hard; you two have already met."

"Well I'll try my best with the little time I have left." Prue gave him a confused look but quickly brushed it off.

"How about we start today? Andy said he'd pick him up from school and he should be home soon."

"Sounds good to me." Prue smiled and headed home, Roger following close by. As soon as she opened the door, Matthew came running. 

"MOMMY!" he screamed. Prue smiled.

"Hey baby," she said wrapping him in a warm hug, "how was school today?"

"It was good. We painted pictures and then learned about ligers! They're so cool they're like half lion and half tiger and they're this really big word **'genetically engineered'**" Matthew said putting emphasis on 'genetically engineered'. 

"That's great baby. This is my um...friend, Roger," she said gesturing at Roger. 

"Hey! I met you at the park!" Matthew exclaimed. Prue smiled; he had such a good memory.

"Yeah, we did and we had a lot of fun remember?" Roger asked just as happily. Matthew nodded.

"You're a pretty cool guy but not as cool as my daddy. He's a cop and he protects people," Matthew, "_and he has a gun,_" Matthew whispered. "What do you do?"

"I work at a museum and I take care of _really_ old stuff."

"That's cool. My class went to a museum last month. Me and Ty liked the dinosaur exhibit the best. Ty's my best friend and his daddy and my daddy are best friends too."

"That's cool. I remember when I was your age, I liked to build models."

"Models are okay but me and Ty like to play dinosaurs and pretend to be cops like daddy and Darryl. That's Ty's daddy's name. Ty's real name is Tyrell but he likes Ty better and so do I. Sometimes he calls me Matt for short but I don't like mommy and daddy to call me Matt because I like it when they call me Matthew and mommy has a special name for me; she calls me Mattie." Roger smiled. He couldn't believe how much this little 5 year old had opened up to him. "And my friend, Ty, calls me Mate. Ty's my bestest friend. We do everything together. Mommy says we're inseparable. That means that you can't separate us." Roger smiled. Just then Andy walked in and instantly noticed Roger.

"Hey, you're the guy in the park," Andy said in a friendly tone. 

"Yeah I'm uh Prue's friend, Roger." Andy's eyes turned wide as he shook Roger's hand. Roger noticed his alarming behaviour and looked at his watch. "Uh well Prue, I'd better get going uh see you Matthew." Roger then walked out the door hastily. 

"Hey, honey can I talk to you for a minute?" Andy asked and Prue knew exactly what he wanted to talk about. The two walked up to their bedroom leaving Matthew to play with his toys downstairs. Prue then closed the door so Matthew wouldn't hear them. He hated listening to them fight; it upset him. Andy took a deep breath then spoke. "What the hell was that son of a bitch doing in my house?" Andy demanded trying to keep calm. 

"_Our_ house; I live here too and he was just uh visiting."

"Visiting who? 'Cause he better not be expecting to waltz back into our little boy's life!"

"Look he called and wanted to talk so I met him and we talked. I know that sounds really bad and stuff but he really loves him. I mean he checked up on us. He met his teacher!"

"Oh so just 'cause he spends a few minutes with the kindergarten teacher means he gets to become daddy again?!"

"No it's not like that! Look he just wants to be a part of Matthew's life! He's not asking to be daddy! What was I supposed to do? He said he would take me t court otherwise!"

"Then let him take us to court! I know people; we would have been fine but no you had to bring him into our house! I can't believe you Prue!"

"Can't believe me?! What the fuck did I do that was so bad?! All I did was let him see Matthew for like 20 minutes!"

"Well how the hell do you know that he's still not going to take us to court anyway?! Maybe he wants more then what he let on!"

"Can't you just trust me for once?! I am capable amazingly!"

"I trust you dammit! It's him I don't trust!" Despite their efforts for Matthew not to hear them, he still heard him. A tear fell from his eye as he heard his parents fight. In an effort to silence the screaming and shouting, Matthew cupped his hands over his ears. Upstairs however, the two were still going at it like there's no tomorrow.

"Then act like you trust me! God you're overreacting!"

"Really? 'Cause I think I'm under reacting!"

"What the hell do you think I'm going to do? Have an affair with him?!"

"Well I didn't before but who knows now!"

"God dammit Andy! Why would I ever cheat on you? I'm fucking pregnant with your child; why would I cheat on you?!" Prue demanded through tears. Suddenly she winced over in pain.

"Prue, what's wrong?" he asked instantly by her side.

"I don't know, it just hurts," Prue answered clutching her stomach tightly.

"Prue, I'm going to take you to the hospital," he said dialling 911. Prue nodded as she surrendered herself to Andy's help. 

**Okay guys so you got lucky this chapter is pretty long so hope it keeps you all satisfied. **

**Thank-you guys SO much for your reviews; they mean a lot and welcome wonderfulwhitlighter thank-you so much for reading my story!**


	4. The Hospital

**Okay guys I am SOOOOOO sorry for this long awaited update. It's just I've been REALLY busy lately and I've had a slight writer's block especially for this story. Anyway hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

Chapter 4: The Hospital

A few minutes later, the ambulance arrived as well as Piper. Andy had called her to take Matthew because he didn't want him at the hospital; it would be too much for him to watch. Piper picked up Matthew quickly and promised to get to the hospital as soon as she had dropped him off at the manor where she lived with Leo. Andy had called Phoebe too but nobody had picked up so he left a message. Minutes later they had arrived at the hospital and Prue was rushed into maternity. The doctor had asked Andy to wait outside and he had obeyed reluctantly. Minutes later a familiar face walked around the corner. Unfortunately for Andy, that face wasn't really welcome in his books.

"What the hell are you doing here?" he asked angrily.

"I...I just wanted to see if Prue was okay," Roger responded rather timidly.

"Really because I was pretty sure you only wanted to be a part of Matthew's life."

"I...I just..."

"You just leave us alone. As far as I'm concerned, only family needs to be here and you most certainly aren't." Roger just shook his head.

"Look, Andrew, is it? I'm not here to destroy your life or your relationship with Prue. I just want to know my son. If you really don't want me here, I'll leave but if you'll let me, I'd really like to stay."

"Look I really don't care; I just want to make sure my girls are okay." Roger nodded and took a seat beside him.

"You have no idea how much she loves you do you?"

"I thought I did but when guys like you come around, my mind starts to question. I mean you guys are certainly no strangers."

"Andrew, don't worry about Prue and I. If anything I'd just like to be friends; I want nothing more nor expect anymore."

"Call me Andy and I'm sorry if I've come off a little hard it's just I was the one there when you left her how you did and I guess I've always thought of you more as a monster than anything else just because of the way she explained all the things you did. I'm just very protective of her; I hate to see her upset and I don't want to ever see her like that again."

"I understand and I really would expect nothing less. I'm happy that she found someone to love her and care about her as much as you do and I just wanted to thank you."

"For what?"

"For raising my son to be the fine young man he has already become and for cleaning up the mess I made 5 years ago. It may be hard to believe but ever since she walked out that door, I couldn't stop thinking about them. I know I should have come and found them years ago but I just couldn't bring myself to do it. I wasn't the man I should have been and I hope I've changed that." Andy smiled. Yeah sure he had been one hell of an asshole back then but people make mistakes right? Just then the doctor walked out of the room and advanced towards Andy.

"You're Mr. Trudeau I take it?"

"Yes, how is she? Is she going to be okay?"

"She's fine but she needs to take it easy for a while. Has she been under any kind of stress lately?"

"Yeah, some family issues."

"Well just make sure she takes it easy for a while. You don't want anything to happen to your little one."

"Yes, thanks doctor." The doctor nodded then left. Roger then walked up to Andy, his face full of concern.

"Is she going to be alright?" he asked. Andy nodded.

"She's going to be fine I'm just gonna go in and see her for a few minutes." Roger nodded then sat back down on a chair. Andy then walked into Prue's room. "Hey," he said softly.

"Hey," she replied smiling.

"Look Prue, I'm so sorry for everything; I should've been more understanding. This is all my fault." Prue placed a hand on his arm.

"No Andy, it's not your fault. It's in your nature to react that way and I would have expected nothing less of you. You just want the best for Matthew and I and that's why I love you so much. You're always there for us and don't ever stop." Andy smiled.

"I love you," he said kissing her gently.

"I love you too now can we get out of here? You know how much I hate hospitals." Andy smiled.

"Okay I'll go get your discharge papers in order."

"Thanks. Hey is that Roger out there?"

"Yeah he wanted to make sure you were okay." Prue gave him a knowing look. "Don't worry I didn't do anything to him."

"Okay go get my papers now," Prue said humorously.

"I'm going, I'm going!" Andy said smiling.

20 minutes Andy came back to find Prue already dressed and ready to go.

"Are we ready?" he asked. Prue nodded.

"Yes, take us home now!"

"Okay," he said kissing her gently on the forehead.

As soon as the two got home, Matthew came running to greet his mother and father.

"Mommy, are you better now?" he asked. Prue nodded and hugged her son tightly.

"I'm fine honey. Did you have fun with Wyatt and Chris?" Matthew nodded. Prue smiled and hugged him tighter.

"Mommy, I love you," Matthew said while hugging his mother.

"Aw honey I love you too, more than you'll ever know."

"Mommy, is the baby okay?" Matthew asked with wide eyes.

"Yes honey, we're both fine. Why don't we watch a movie?" Matthew nodded and followed his mother to the living room where their TV was. Prue popped in one of Matthew's favourite movies, Nemo, and sat down next to him. Within minutes she fell asleep. Andy then came into the room, having finished cooking supper, and smiled at the sight of his sleeping wife. Matthew started to giggle at his father. Andy smiled and walked over to the couch and kissed her gently. Matthew scrunched up his face.

"Ewww!" Matthew exclaimed as he watched his father kiss his mother. Andy smiled and as Prue's eyes started to flutter awake.

"Hi," she said smiling.

"Hey, uh supper's ready now." Prue smiled.

"Okay," she said smiling, "c'mon squirt. Daddy made us dinner." Matthew followed his parents to dining room and looked at what his father had cooked him.

"Yummy!" Matthew said noticing that Andy had cooked his favourite, spaghetti. Andy smiled and dished out his son's food then handed Prue a plate so she could dish out her own. This was how it was supposed to be, the four of them, well methodologically speaking. Prue smiled and enjoyed the company of her two favourite men in her life.


	5. Dealing

**Okay guys short chapter but I didn't want to put too much into one chapter otherwise it was sound kinda stupid and I'm sure you'd all agree. Anyway here ya go thanks so much for the reviews but honestly I need more feedback otherwise you might end up with another LONG wait for an update so REVIEW, REVIEW and i honestly don't care if it's good or bad I JUST WANT SOME FEEDBACK!!**

Chapter 5: Dealing

Over the next 7 months things had been going pretty smooth. Matthew and Roger had been bonding non-stop and had created quite a strong bond. Roger was careful not to overstep Andy's boundaries however. Matthew had actually started calling him 'Uncle Roger' which Prue thought was kinda cute. It was still hard for Andy to watch at times though.

As for the rest of the family, Phoebe and Kyle had finally sorted out their 'baby issues' and were expecting their first child about 6 months after Prue was supposed to give birth. Phoebe was absolutely ecstatic and Kyle was of course trying to be as supportive as he could despite his own feelings.

Piper and Leo were still going strong and were quite happy with Wyatt and Chris. Leo however wasn't busy with his white lighter duties anymore. He had been given the opportunity to teach at magic school and both he and Piper couldn't have been happier with his decision to take it.

All three sisters had made the decision to bind all of their children's powers so they wouldn't be harmed by magic. Of course when they were older they would get the opportunity to choose whether they wanted to carry out their destinies as witches or not but for now the sisters just wanted to enjoy their children's childhoods why they still could.

That night Prue awoke with the realisation that her water had broke. She took a deep breath then reached over and shook her sleeping husband.

"Wh-what?" asked a groggy Andy.

"Andy, the baby's coming," Prue said trying to motivate her husband. Andy immediately jumped up.

"Wait, now?" he asked. Prue nodded. "Uh okay um how are you feeling?"

"I'm fine, nothing's happened yet but if we don't hurry it will. Look you have to take Matt to Piper's and then come back for me okay?"

"Right uh will you be okay for a few minutes?"

"Andy, I'll be fine. I'm not even in labour yet."

"Okay I'll go get Matt. I'll be back for you," he said kissing Prue's stomach. Andy ran into Matt's room and grabbed his overnight bag. "C'mon buddy you're gonna go to Auntie Piper's for a little while okay?" Matthew rubbed his eyes and stifled out a yawn.

"Okay daddy. Is mommy having the baby?" Matthew asked curiously. He had been very excited for the arrival of his little sister or brother. Andy nodded.

"Yeah, but we have to hurry so I can take her to the hospital."

"Can I come to the hospital and see the baby, daddy?" Andy smiled.

"Auntie Piper or Uncle Leo will bring you up there after it's born okay? I promise." Matthew nodded.

"Okay daddy. I want to say bye to mommy first," he said running into his parents' bedroom where Prue was. He leaned over and kissed her on the cheek. "Bye mommy."

"Bye baby. I'll see you soon okay?" Matthew nodded and ran to find his father. Prue listened as Andy drove off with Matthew. She then sighed and waited for her husband to return.


	6. Baby

**Well here it is!! Hope you all like it!!**

Chapter 6: Baby

About 5 minutes later Andy arrived at the manor and hastily opened the door.

"Piper!" he called. Piper came down the stairs minutes later to find a very distressed Andy and sleepy Matthew.

"Andy, what's wrong?" Piper asked worriedly.

"It's Prue. Her water broke and I have to get her to the hospital." Piper gasped.

"Okay well we'll watch Matt and you go get her to the hospital. Call if anything happens okay?" Andy nodded.

"Thanks Piper." Piper nodded and took Matthew's hand so she could get him back to sleep.

"Okay go back to Prue now. I'm sure she needs you." Andy nodded and bolted to the car.

Minutes later Andy arrived at the house.

"Okay let's get you to the hospital," Andy said scooping her up and carrying her to the car, on his way out grabbing the baby bag. Once in the car, he drove as fast as those wheels would take him. Luckily he had that wonderful cop light. Hey it _was_ an emergency!

Andy rushed her into the hospital and grabbed a wheelchair for her to sit in. Andy then rushed up to the front desk.

"Okay my wife is having a baby; enough said?" the receptionist nodded and paged a doctor. Within minutes a team was down the stairs and wheeling Prue up to the maternity ward. She was quickly changed into a hospital gown and placed on a bed.

"Okay Mrs. Trudeau, you're not fully dilated yet so we're going to have to wait a little while." Prue nodded. The doctor then left the two alone in the room.

"Are you scared?" she asked her husband. Andy shook his head.

"Nope, I mean we've raised Matthew all these years; what's to be scared about?" Prue smiled.

"I love you," she said.

"I love you too," he replied kissing her. Prue smiled one last time then fell asleep in her husband's arms.

A couple hours later, Prue laid there, a smile on her face. She had given birth to another beautiful baby boy. Both Prue and Andy were overjoyed with their newest bundle of joy. Of course so were her sisters and Matthew couldn't have been happier with his new little brother. Prue and Andy had named him 

Dominic which was actually the name of a boy Prue had a crush on in the fifth grade which made Andy chuckle but he loved the name however.

Dominic Victor Isaac Trudeau. They had decided to give him his grandfathers' names as his middle names. It was a little long but hey. He weighed in at 6 pounds 9 ounces. A little heavier then Matthew but just as cute!

He had Andy's nose and ears but he definitely had inherited his mother's eyes. Andy looked down and smiled at his son who was resting in his mother's arms.

"He sure is adorable isn't he?" Andy said admiring him. Prue nodded in agreement. Matthew tugged at Andy's shirt.

"Daddy, can I hold Nic now?" Matthew asked. Dominic was only a few hours old and had already a nickname! It just melted Prue's heart to see how Matthew had taken to his little brother. Andy nodded.

"Sure buddy," he said taking the baby from Prue and walking over to the chair so Matthew could hold him. Matthew smiled as Andy placed Nic in his arms, carefully bracing his son's head. Matthew giggled.

"Daddy, look how small his fingers are," he said holding up his brother's small hand.

"That's 'cause he's just little yet. He'll get bigger though. I remember when you were that little," Andy said. Matthew's eyes grew wide in amazement.

"I used to be this small?" he asked in utter bewilderment.

"You were even smaller."

"Really?" Andy nodded. Dominic suddenly stifled out a little yawn.

"Daddy, I think Nic's tired now," Matthew said watching as is brother's eyelids started to close.

"I think so too. Let's put him back into his bed," Andy said taking him and laying him gently back into the hospital cradle. Matthew then walked over to his mother.

"Mommy, am I going to have anymore brothers or sisters?" he asked. Prue smiled and lifted him onto the bed with her. He was a very light little child.

"I think mommy needs a little while before that happens honey," Prue said with a chuckle.

"Okay," Matthew said a little disappointed. "Mommy, can I have a sister next time?" Prue's smiled grew even wider.

"I don't decide that honey. Mommy just has whatever comes out." Matthew looked confused for a moment but brushed it aside and laid down next to Prue. "Mommy, will you still love me even though you have Nic now?" Prue smiled.

"Aw baby I'll love you both just the same. I promise okay?" she said kissing his forehead. Matthew smiled.

"Okay mommy. I love you too." Prue smiled and laid next to her son. She knew she would miss these moments when he got older so she was going to cherish every moment she still had left.

Andy came back a couple minutes later and smiled. Both Prue and Matthew were fast asleep lying side by side. He smiled and walked over and kissed both of them then walked down to the nursery to see Dominic. Yup, he was the luckiest man on the earth.


	7. The Truth

**Sorry guys for the big delay but I've had a HUGE writer's block lately with all my stories so hope this is satisfying enough! Pls review!!**

Chapter 7: The Truth

Prue smiled at the sleeping babies.

It had been almost 5 years since Dominic's birth and Prue and Andy now had their hands full with Sara and Sadie, their twin daughters. They were only a couple months old now and both Andy and Prue loved them to pieces. Andy and Prue had finally gotten their little girl or should we say little _girls_ so thye were both overjoyed.

Both the boys adored the girls as well. Matthew and Dominic were always asking if they could help out with their sisters. Prue loved how loving the boys acted towards the girls.

Matthew and Roger had become quite close over the years and thye both loved to spend time with each other. Matthew however wasn't Roger's only child now. Roger had finally settled down with a woman named Bianca and the two shared a 3 year old daughter named Peyton who Matthew loved to pieces as well.

Prue was quite happy for Roger, having settled down and all but she wasn't too fond of Bianca. Okay that was an underestimate; Prue _hated_ Bianca. Thankfully, she didn't have to see her too often.

Prue smiled as strong arms wrapped around her and a head rested on her shoulder.

"They're so beautiful," Andy said smiling at his sleeping daughters.

"Yeah they are, aren't they," Prue replied still smiling as she watched them sleep. Suddenly the two heard a door slam and feet run up the stairs. The two looked at each other and rolled their eyes.

"That would be the boys," Andy said walking over to greet them. Prue smiled. Matthew was 10 now so he walked Dominic to and from school. They were always in such a hurry to get home to see their sisters. Sadie started to fuss so Prue picked her up and rocked her back to sleep. Andy had picked both their names which both meant 'princess'. Prue of course hadn't fought him on it because, well she loved them too. Sara and Sadie were their little princesses so their names fit them perfectly.

Sadie was a real mommy's girl and Sara was more a daddy's girl. Ever since they had been born, Sadie ahs always clung to Prue more so than Andy and Sara to Andy more so than Prue. That always gave Prue a chuckle considering their appearances. Everyone always said that Sadie looked like a mini-me of Prue and Sara looked a lot more like Andy. Sara was basically the female version of Andy I suppose you could say. Prue however loved both her girls the same and so did Andy.

"Mommy, I wanna hold Sadie," Dominic pouted. Prue smiled.

"Mom, can I hold Sar?" asked Matthew.

"Uh well Sadie's awake so I guess you could hold her Nic and Matt, Sar's asleep so you're gonna have to wait a bit buddy," Prue said. Nic's eyes lit up as soon as she said it. He ran and put his bag away then bolted back into the twins' room. Prue smiled and placed Sadie in his arms. Sadie started to coo at her brother and Nic started to tickle her little nose. Sadie then let out a small cry. "Okay honey, mommy has to feed Sadie now," Prue said taking Sadie from Nic. Nic nodded and left the room, closing the door on his way out. Prue was still breast feeding Sadie so she always made the boys leave when she fed Sadie. She had been breast feeding Sara for a while too but after about a month she stopped.

Prue fed Sadie then put her back to sleep and picked up Sara who was now awake. She walked down the stairs just in time to answer the door.

"Hey Roger," she said opening the door whilst holding Sara.

"Hey Prue."

"Uncle Roger!" Matt screamed coming around the corner. Roger smiled and wrapped his son in a hug.

"Ready to go squirt?" Roger asked. Matt rolled his eyes. He had just turned 11 last week and he had decided that he didn't want to be called childish names anymore. Matt grabbed his bag and planted a kiss on little Sara's forehead then on his mother's cheek. Roger usually took Matt for the weekends. Prue had decided that was fair since he was technically his. Roger smiled and closed the door behind them.

"Mommy?" Nic asked.

"What's wrong honey?" Prue asked her son who looked very upset.

"Why does Matt get to go with Uncle Roger all the time? Why can't I go with them?" Prue's heart melted at the question. What was she going to say? 'Oh well Uncle Roger is actually Matt's dad?'

"Uh well maybe you can go with them next time," Prue said knowing it would never happen. Fortunately Nic didn't know that and he smiled feeling satisfied with the answer.

"Okay." Suddenly Andy burst through the door and scooped up his son, gliding him around the room like a toy airplane. Nic giggled and Sara started to giggle as well. Prue just rolled her eyes then turned to face her daughter.

"Is your daddy and your brother being silly?" she asked her daughter who was still giggling. Prue smiled and put her in her bouncy saucer. Prue grabbed the bags sitting at the front door that Andy had just brought back from the grocery store. It was just about supper time and Prue was going to cook a nice meal for her family. Andy finally put Nic back on the floor and walked over to Prue wrapping his arms around her waist.

"What's for dinner wifey?" he asked.

"Well apparently pasta since that's what you bought."

"Oops! Well sounds good to me," he said kissing her gently on the lips.

"Okay now let me make us some dinner," Prue said stopping him before it got any further. Andy smiled and walked over to bond with his children.

A couple days later Prue answered the phone and gasped. She hung up and quickly dialled Andy's cell phone.

"Prue, what's wrong?" he asked.

"Look it's Roger. He's just been admitted into the hospital and I have to go see him. I need you to come and get the twins."

"Okay I'll be right there just have them ready. I have to get back to the station." Prue nodded and clicked off. She ran up the stairs and carefully laid her two daughters in their car seats. Andy arrived a moment later and grabbed the two car seats.

"Keep me posted okay?" he said on his way out. Prue nodded and closed the door behind them. Matt was at Sheila's and Nic was with Chris and Wyatt so she wasn't worried about them. She ran to her car and headed off to the hospital.

"Roger Ashton?," Prue asked the receptionist at the hospital.

"Are you family?" she asked politely and Prue nodded. "okay room 112." Prue again nodded and walked down to room 112. She opened the door seeing that nobody else was in there so she wouldn't be disturbing anything.

"Hi Prue," Roger said as Prue approached him.

"Hey, how are you feeling?"

"Ah I've felt better. So I guess Bianca told you." Prue nodded and tried to relax but finally couldn't take it anymore.

"Roger, what's going on?" Prue asked knowing there was more to the story then he was letting on. Roger sighed loudly.

"Prue...I'm dying."


	8. Favours

**Short chapter but didn't want to put too much into this chapter otherwise I'd ruin it.**

Chapter 8: Favours

"Wh-what?" Prue asked unable to comprehend what she had just been told. Roger took in a deep breath.

"6 years ago today I was diagnosed with cancer. I got treatment and they said they got it all. That was until last week. I have a brain tumour. Prue they don't know how much time I have but they know it's not much." Prue just stared at him with glossy eyes.

"Does she know?" Prue asked quietly.

"Yes and she understands. Look Prue I know I've never really been in the best situation to ask of a favour of you but I really need this one. There is no one I trust more than you, especially with something like this." Prue looked at him. "I know you aren't that fond of Bianca but I really need this. I don't have much time and if there's anything I want more, it's to know that my family will be okay once I'm gone. When I go, I know Bianca won't be able to take it. She can say it all she wants but she's not strong, like you. I need to know that you will watch over them and...make sure she's safe. Make sure Peyton's safe. I don't care what you have to do, I need to know that my little girl will be okay. I know she'll be safe in your hands." Tears ran down Prue's cheeks.

"What exactly are you saying?" she asked through tears. She could hide it all she wanted but the truth was she really cared for Roger even after everything he'd done to her.

"Prue, you're an amazing mother and I am ever so grateful that Matt has you but Bianca isn't. She's loves Peyton just as much as I do but...she doesn't know how to care for her. I need to look at my daughter's best interests and unfortunately Bianca can't."

"Are you saying you want me to take Peyton from her?"

"No, of course not. Look Bianca is a sober alcoholic and I know for a fact she'll go back to the way she was before if she doesn't have somebody to get her through it. Just please be there and do what's right for Peyton if it comes down to that. That's all I ask."

"That's it eh?" Prue said sarcastically, "what about Matt?"

"What about him? He's an excellent boy. You've raised him well and I'm not worried about him. Prue, I don't expect you to tell him the truth if that's what you mean. If you feel he should know, then tell him and let him know that he has every right to hate me for what I did but I will always love him. Make sure he knows that." Prue nodded and hugged Roger tightly. "Prue you're a great friend and I will always treasure this friendship that we've shared over the past few years. Andy's a lucky man to have you." Prue finally let go.

"Well I better get back to the twins. Andy's probably dying at the station. Two is a little too much I guess."

"Thank-you Prue." Prue nodded and brushed one last tear away before leaving.


	9. The Hardest Part Is Saying Goodbye

Chapter 9: The Hardest Part is Saying Good-Bye

A few months later, Prue sat on the bed with closed eyes. A few tears fell as she tried to regain her composure. She was going to need it for the day ahead. Today was Roger's funeral and she needed to be strong, for Matt. Poor Matt had been devastated with Roger's passing. It had been so hard for him and it broke Prue's heart to have to watch him like that. Prue sighed as she wiped the tears from her eyes. She looked over at the clock on the bed stand. She sighed and lied back down on the bed. She still had a few hours before she had to leave.

She opened her eyes feeling the warmth of her husband's arms around her.

"I thought you were at Darryl's with the girls," she said without looking at him.

"Well I thought you might like some company while you grieve," Andy said, his arms still wrapped around the upper half of her body.

"God, it's just so hard to have to watch him go through this, losing a parent. Andy I was almost the exact age when I lost Mom." Prue started to sob quietly.

"Shhh," Andy said pulling her close to him and stroking her hair.

"And then I think about Peyton and how young she is..." Prue said turning around to look at him, "she's the same age as Phoebe was. She's not even going to remember him."

"Honey, there's nothing you can do about it. I know you want to help but maybe it's better if we just leave them alone." Prue shook her head.

"Andy, you don't understand. When I went to that hospital the day he was admitted, he asked me something. He asked me to take care of Peyton once he had gone. I can't just leave her alone."

"Well what about Bianca?"

"She's a sober alcoholic and you know just as well as I do what's going to happen now that he's gone. I can't put a child in that situation."

"Well she hasn't done anything wrong yet."

"Exactly and that's why I need to make sure it stays that way. Andy, she's Matt's sister, please understand."

"Prue, I do understand I guess it's just always been hard for me to be friendly towards them knowing what he did to you."

"I know but that's in the past and it's not like he's here to hate anymore."

"I know honey," he said stroking her hair lovingly. Prue sighed and let herself be comforted by Andy's embrace. Sometimes she didn't know what she would do without him. Soon after the two heard the cries of Sara and Sadie and reluctantly left to tend to their daughters. Within minutes of their parents' arrival, the twins drifted back into a deep sleep. Andy smiled and walked back into their room. Prue however wandered into her eldest son's room to find him sobbing at the end of his bed.

She walked over and hugged him tightly.

"I miss him too," she whispered into his ear.

"Mom, why did he have to go? He was my best friend."

"I know honey but sometimes things don't work out the way we want them too."

"Mom, I just want him back. I just want Uncle Roger back," Matt cried burying his face into his mother's chest.

"I know how hard it is baby, but you have to know he's in a better place now and he'll always love you," Prue said this time crying, herself. She held him for a while longer before finally pulling away to get ready for the funeral.

The two walked in the church, hand in hand. They took a seat near the front and cried together as the service unfolded.


End file.
